Us In Heaven & Them On Earth (Us and Them)
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: After hearing about a funearl put for me, me, Syd Barrett and other people from heaven, decide to play the song us and them by pink floyd as a funreal song.


Well I decided not to do a Pink Floyd Money song, since before I committed suicide I made tons of money, to pay for my funeral. Anyway on with the story.

So in the previous story I got to meet some of my favorite rockstars, (syd Barrett Richard Wright). And I ended the story off with the song The Great Gig In The Sky. So I guess my friends back on earth really miss me. So during my funeral I'm gonna bring syd and Wright along. To give them a show of their life.

**"Back on earth"**

**"Robert Johnson Memorial Cemetery"**

**"August16th, 2019"**

Syd and Brian just sat in the car, riding behind the hearse as they made their way to the cemetery. "I wonder what Brian's doing us their in heaven. Even if he made their", syd joked. "I don't know. He's probably paying the price for what he's done to these innocent people", Brian added.

Soon after they aprouched the cemetery, I looked down from my cloud down at the cemetery, where my funeral was being held. The only people i saw was Syd, Molly and Brian. But nobody else. I waited for them to begin the moment of silent praying, before I got the gang to grab their instruments, as we disappeared to heaven hoping we make it to earth. When I opened my eyes. I saw Brian crying into Molly's Arms, and syd just trying not to pass out, (since he was afraid of corpses body's). I told Richard to set up his piano, and for Barrett to tune his, and my guitar.

Once everything was settled, I walked up to the microphone to begin the song.

"Us and them. And after all, where only ordinary men", I sung. "Me and you. God only knows, it's not what we would choose, to do".

"Forward he cried, from the rear, and the front rank died. The general sat, and the lines on the map. Moved from side to side".

I noticed everyone looking around, trying to find out where the music was coming from, so I asked Barrett to play the same exact notes that was on the sheet. "Black and blue. And who knows which is which, and who is who. "Up And Down. And in the end, it's only round and round. And round. Everyone was still looking around. So I told everyone to crank it up. "Haven't you heard, it's a battle of words, the poster bearer cried. Listen son, said the man with the gun, there's room for you inside.

I saw Brian taking out his ghost meter only to see him in shock and tap on my brothers shoulder. "Syd, syd. He's here", Brian whispered. "Bro", syd asked. I didn't say anything. So i let Mr. Barrett talk. "I mean there not gonna kill ya. So if you just give em a quick, short, sharp, shock. They won't do it again. Dig it. I mean he got off lightly, cause I could have given him a thrashing. I only hit him once. It was only a difference of opinion, but really. I mean good manners don't cost nothing do they, eh", Barrett sung.

"Down And Out. It can't be helped, that theirs a lot of it about. With, without. And who'll deny, it's what the fightings all about. Out of the way, it's a busy day, I've got things on my mind. For the want of the price, of tea and a slice. The old man died", I said. As I tried to catch my breath after I walked off stage.

I looked over and, everyone was gone. The funeral was over and still I guess they didn't notice us.

There was only one thing left, that was still on my check list. The song that Syd, Brian and Molly couldn't resist. Jan Kings, Fading Away. (From Pet Sematery Two). Me and my pals walked over to the house, stood outside and began the song.

"Where are you now. It can't be hear. I look into your eyes, and I see nothing there. I feel you fading away", I tried singing. Just then I began hearing the sirens of cops. "Shit, the neighbors must have heard the music, and is reporting this as a neighborhood disturbance", Richard said. "Vanish back to home", I yelled. Once we got back home. I looked down to see a bunch of cop cars surrounding my house. But they never found who was making the racket, cause nobody can see us.


End file.
